


Morning

by Kagamichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their morning usually were almost the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Bakagami! Hey big sister I’m posting it because of you!  
> (not revised)

**  
** **MORNING**

 

Kagami was starting to wake up. His bright red eyes blinked one or two times trying to get awake, but they stayed closed and the redhead nuzzled on the soft pillow. It was too good under the blankets to even change his position, also if he wanted to move, he would have to push the blue haired man away from him and being in the arms of that man was a thing that he couldn’t deny. Every morning was like that. He would wake up with strong arms involving his waist and he would carefully caress the man by his side while watching his peaceful sleepy face.

Aomine Daiki was unpredictable and this morning wasn’t exception. While Kagami was stroking his hair he was suddenly pulled closer, his back now was leaning against Aomine’s board chest and greedy hands started roaming through Kagami’s chest and down to his groin.

“Hah! Ahomine— It’s too early for this!” he raised his voice.

“Mmm…” the tanned man purred close to the red head’s ear. “It’s not.” The husky and sleepy voice echoed, sending chills all over Kagami’s body.

The skilled hands went in Kagami’s pants, stroking the half-hard length. Kagami’s own hands tried to hold the other’s hands, but he wasn’t making any great effort to stop his perverted boyfriend. In less than a second Kagami’s hands were being guided to his back, directly to Aomine’s well-build abdomen and down to his hard flesh. They started to stroke each other in a low piece at first, starting to increase little by little. The low moans and whimpers starting to grow and their hips jolting forward to have more friction.

“A-Aomine…” Kagami tried to look at the dark blurred blue eyes, which he was sure were fixed on every expression and movement that he was doing. One of Aomine’s hands reached Kagami’s chin, turning him a bit and kissed his cheek, following to his lips and returning to his earlobe, biting it.

“Come, Taiga.”

Kagami’s face was colored in a bright red tone after Aomine’s sensual and dirty talk filled his ear and heated even more his body.

“A-Aho-mine!” he managed to say between soft and low moans. His hips started to jerk forward and backward again, looking for more contact, trying to reach his pleasure. He was close. He knew it. He wouldn’t least long.

Kagami loosened his hold around Aomine’s length, sliding his hand to the waistband of his boyfriend’s underwear, lowering it enough to free his flesh. Aomine moaned with the slight friction between Kagami’s hand and his buttocks.

“Nnh—Fu… Fuck--!” Kagami’s eyes were now closed and he moaned, “Hah! I’m close--!”

Aomine chuckled and immediately lowered his other hand to take out Kagami’s clothes. His movements were slow and his fingers were touching every inch of Kagami’s thighs and groin. The heat, moans, Aomine’s breathe hitting his neck… Everything was too much. And then, Aomine’s seductive voice whispered close to his neck:

“Put it inside” he jerked his hip forward. “C’mon, Taiga… Let’s come together.”

“Hah--! Ahomine!”

Kagami let go Aomine’s length and his hand traveled all along the tanned skin to reach Aomine’s soft and provocative lips, which involved two fingers allowing his tongue to swirl around each of them and his hot mouth finally started sucking them. The stimulating contact didn’t least more than a few seconds and so soon Kagami’s fingers were free from the warmth of that mouth, he lowered them to the slit between his buttocks’ cheeks, finding the tight and small entrance and sliding both of his fingers in.

Kagami moaned with the contact. He could still feel some evidence of their hot and lustful night inside of him. He started scissoring his finger, pulling them in and out a few times, trying to find that sweet stop inside of him. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t having much patience at the moment and grumbling something incoherent he pulled his fingers out and instantly took Aomine’s hardening stroking it a bit and leading it to his entrance.

Aomine stopped his ministrations in Kagami’s flesh for a moment and tried to concentrate not to come right away when the tight and velvety walls started to involve his hard member. He had to concentrate to remember how to breathe. Aomine growled when he was completely inside of Kagami. Not allowing the redhead get used to the intrusion, he moved a bit his hip backward and then forward in one precise push.

“Aa-ha! C-come deeper--” Kagami said in a hoarse tone.

The invitation was taken by Aomine without wasting time, pulling himself almost totally out of the welcomed heat to enter again with one straight and deep thrust, which made Kagami arch his back, moaning loud. Their movements started to increase after that. Their bodies were shaking due to Aomine’s short and fierce thrusts into Kagami. Their voices were in a low tone whispering dirty things and also lovely words. Their names were being said in a deep and passionate way every time. They were enjoying the closeness of their bodies, the warmness of their skin, the sync of their heartbeats, the heat of their breathes and the pleasurable and loving touch of their hands in each other’s bodies.

It was just a matter of a couple more minutes and both were coming and making a mess in the bed sheets.

Aomine embraced Kagami and placing kisses on the back of his neck and shoulder he murmured:

“Morning... What are you cooking for breakfast?”

Kagami tried to hide his chuckle, but it was useless. However, he retorted in an annoyed tone.

“Go cook yourself breakfast. I’m gonna stay in bed longer.”

Their mornings were almost always the same. Their mornings were also unpredictable.

“Che… Right. Sleep then.” Aomine said and slowly he was getting out of the bed, starting to search for some clothes in the wardrobe. Before he went to the bathroom, he added:

“But remember two things. I’m not cooking for you and you should be prepared for when I come back because you will be my breakfast’s main course.”

Kagami raised his head just enough to see Aomine smiling and disappearing inside the bathroom. In less than one minute, Kagami was getting out of the bed and as a hurricane, he handed to the kitchen.

_Stupid, Ahomine. As if I would let him use my kitchen!_


End file.
